


Thicker Then Blood

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Thicker Than Blood [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A crossover no one asked for, BAMF Elizabeth, Bucky is fam for Elizabeth and Meliodas, Elizabeth hates Steve, Elizabeth is a mama bear, Elizabeth&Meliodas have known the Stark before ww2, Elizabeth&Meliodas unofficially adopt Tony, Ellie only has one large set of wings, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's B+ Parenting, I'm Salty, Maria Stark's C+ Parenting, Mates, Meliodas doesn't like it when others flirt with his mate, Not Steve Friendly, Protective Elizabeth, Protective Meliodas, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Snippets, Supernatural - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony puts up an act because it's what people expect from him, because Tony deserved better, before and during Ironman 1, but a small pair on her ankles, but i'm gonna write it anyway, don't piss her off or you'll have to face her beloved Wrath, i need to vent by proTony, it's his fault Howard's a horrible father, knowledge of SDS isn't necessary to read this story, like with a passion, screw rogers, this is kinda a fix it, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Happily married, Elizabeth and Meliodas might seem like a normal couple but as time moves, humans find out that isn’t exactly true. They’ve seen a lot and get wrapped into something bigger because of their never-ending loyalty and love for one Tony Stark, which expands to others."Not Rogers." Elizabeth hummed. "Screw Rogers."Melidoas gave that oh-so-familiar smile that Tony justknewpromised harm and the billionaire actually pitied the super-soldier.Tony definitely agreed though, nodding as a grin appeared. "Screw Rogers."[A crossover no one asked for but I've written anyway]





	1. Family Isn't Always Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me on a whim, so I'm kinda winging it from what ideas I have got. Let's see where this takes me :)

“Ellie! Ellie, look what I made!” Tony grinned, rushing up to greet his nanny as she arrived. Pale brows rose in excitement as ‘Ellie’ placed her bags down, crouching as Tony held his hands out.

Ellie awed gently. “Is that the motherboard you have been working on?”

Tony’s grin widened, if possible. He nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! I finished it this morning! Mama was really proud but she doesn’t know much about this stuff.” His features drooped slightly, sadness creeping into his eyes. “Dad… I went to show dad but he just told me to get out.”

“Oh, Tony.” Ellie tucked a few loose hairs behind his ear. “I’m so sorry, I wish nothing more than for Howard to act like he’s supposed too.”

Elizabeth knew Howard Stark loved his son, despite his inability to express such emotion towards his very own _irreplaceable_ creation. He was too wrapped up in his work and guilt and it caused such stress that he hardly realised the person he had become over the years.

Tony’s smiled weakly, knowing his nanny was just trying to make him feel better. But Ellie’s praise and pride at his accomplishments meant more to him then his father’s ever would. Ellie had practically raised him beside his mother Maria, and Tony could admit he sometimes saw Ellie as more of a mother figure to him also. His mother worked, despite how much Stark Industries made; she claimed she couldn’t stand being a stay-at-home mother, so it left Ellie as the person who often cared for him—took him to the park, to school, and to pretty much everything.

Her husband, while Tony didn’t see him as often, was a very likeable man—it was hard to explain Meliodas as a person, he could a cheerful one moment then threatening another if called for it, but it wasn’t like his father. Meliodas was a good person, Tony knew that, a far better person then his father.

He’d seen how in love Elizabeth and Meliodas were, and when he reached adulthood, he wished to have that sort of relationship his with partner. An unconditional love, their banter and arguments comical rather than serious. Tony doubted they’d ever had an actual argument before, unlike his parents.

“I know.” He murmured, he wanted to believe her words, but he knew better.

Ellie gave a heavy and sad sigh, before perking up a bit. “How about we go out to the park today? Perhaps Edwin would like to come?”

Tony grinned, the previous conversation now forgotten. “Yes, please!” And he scattered, running off to find the Stark household butler. “Jarvis! Jarvis!”

Ellie laughed lightly, watching the seven-year-old rush off. She gained a fond look. “Be careful!”

She just got laughter in return. 

**o-o-o-o-o**

The summer weather was perfect for a picnic, and the trio of Elizabeth, Tony, and Edwin sat in the shade of a large and towering tree enjoying the cool wind that brushes through the park.

Tony happily munched on a ham sandwich, watching the other children play from afar—he wasn’t overly bothered by the want to play with them, he was quite content where he was! He liked spending afternoons just laying around, which their back garden was large and vast enough for but it wasn’t the same as actually leaving the property.

Sat snuggly against Ellie’s side, Tony asked for a story from her.

Elizabeth hummed thoughtfully before beginning: “During the time that Britain went by Britannia and before, there were more than just humans that lived upon this beautiful Earth. Fairies, the Goddess race, Demons, Giants, Vampires, Druids, and much more. But it wasn’t peaceful, far from it really, the Demons were cruel beings and sort to conquer the continent. But with the efforts of the Goddesses, Fairies, Giants and other races working together they fought against the Demon Clan.”

“What’s this got to do with anything?” Tony interrupted. Ellie shushed him.

“I’m getting there, Bambi. Then one day a young girl from the Goddess race was on the surface, she wanted to explore you see. Her mother, the ruling Goddess, was every strict with her. The young girl, while actually nearing her hundreds, was still very young by their standards.—”

Tony perked up in interest.

“—And so her mother sought to shelter her from the war that they were raging against the Demon Clan. But she snuck out to visit a beautiful lake that she’d heard about from a friend. It was here that she was met with an unexpected visitor, someone she least expected: a member of the Demon Clan! But she knew by the crest on his forehead that he wasn’t just any old Demon. He belonged to the Royal Family.—”

Tony tensed against her, eager to hear more.

“—At first the Demon had planned to simply kill the naïve Goddess, but instead, something stopped him. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t kill her—he should have, especially when she revealed herself to be the Supreme Deity’s daughter—but for some reason, he chose to spare her life. Then they met a second time a near month later, she had once again snuck from her home to visit the lake, only this time the Demon was injured, and she did something that her people would punish her for; she healed him, and it started a strange but welcomed friendship between them. Over time, both having to be sneaky about their meetings, came to the realisation that they had fallen for one another, something which was forbidden. Their Clans were at war after all. This risked it anyway.

“They risked it for a chance to make their relationship work. It did, for a time anyway; in the end, they had been discovered by both Clans and both were horrified and funnily enough, the one thing that they agreed on was the relationship was a disgrace. So they cursed them, the Demon Clan’s King cured his son with the inability to stay dead, and the Supreme Deity cursed her daughter to live human lives, over and over again, and if she should remember her life, then die in third days.”

Tony’s breath hitched and his eyes widened. “What happened? Did they free themselves?”

Elizabeth laughed, features soft. “It took a long time, the daughter having lived many different lives before her loved and she finally broke their curses. They liberated themselves, and finally got the chance at happiness.”

“Why did they risk the relationship if they knew they were bound to get caught?” Her Bambi questioned.

Edwin chuckled, eyes knowing. “Sometimes, little one, love it just worth it.”

Tony looked confused at his answer, and Elizabeth smiled. 

**o-o-o-o-o**

With Tony’s creation in hand, Ellie knocked on Howard’s office door, knowing he was in there. When she got the enter, Elizabeth opened the door, meeting Howard’s eyes with a deadpan.

“You really need to get a hold of yourself.” She commented scornfully.

Howard frown, sitting upright in his chair. “What are you on about, Liza?”

Elizabeth gave him a pointed look. “Your son. I know you love him, but your actions show nothing of those emotions.”

Howard sighed, rubbing his brow. “Elizab—”

“Howard.” Her stern tone made him pause, he met her eyes. “It’s time to put Rogers to rest, he’s _gone_ , and you’re obsessive need to find him is leaving your son without his father. It’s disappointing, especially considering everything we’ve been through together.”

Howard stared, exhaustion clear on his features. “I know I’m a horrible father, Liza, and I hate myself because of it but I just can’t forgive myself.”

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, setting Tony’s creation on his desk, she leant on said desk. “Stark, I’ve known you since you were just starting out, you are a great man, please show that amazing side to your son before you lose that chance because I can promise Tony isn’t going to just play family when he gets older, he’ll rebel and he’ll lash out because of your attuite towards him. _Roger’s dead_ —“ Her tone was bitter, she’d never liked the man. “—and you’re not going to find him. If you don’t step up, I know Mel would be more than glad to fill that space, although, I’m pretty sure Tony already considers him such. It’s your choice.”

Then she turned, spinning on her heels and marched out the room. 

**o-o-o-o-o**

“You’ve been frustrated since before you arrived home.” He murmured into her neck. “What’s wrong, my mate?”

Elizabeth set the knife down—they’d both thankfully improved their cooking skills over the many years—and leant back into her husband’s chest, his arms tightened around her waist, of which a hand may have dipped a bit lower to play with the seam of her trousers. Not that she’s complaining.

“I gave Howard a bit of a talk about his attuite towards Bambi and his hunt for Rogers.”

He hummed, the sound vibrating through her back. “We’ve always liked Barnes better than the lab-rat. He always rubbed me the wrong damn way.” His grip tightened momentarily, recalling several moments where the bastard had attempt to flirt with _his_ mate.

It was only Elizabeth telling him the boy wasn’t worth it to not rip a limb or two off. Death would’ve been too easy—no one sort after what was _his_ and got away with it.

As if sensing his thoughts, Elizabeth shifted in his arms and turned, arms wrapping around his shoulders, her nose nuzzling his cheek.

“Bed?” Meliodas murmured.

“Dinner first.” She chimed and he groaned in disappointment.

Elizabeth laughed.


	2. The Past and Wondering Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's age: 10
> 
> \--
> 
> There will be time jumps up until the movie part actually starts. I'm mostly setting up relationships atm.

Elizabeth awoke completely and utterly relaxed. The soft breeze that caressed her skin from where they'd left the bedroom balcony door open was cooling in the morning summer heat. The sun was still low, creeping in through the curtains fluttering in the breeze, which dimly lit up their bedroom.

She gave a heavy and content sigh, stretching much like a cat but being mindful of Meliodas peacefully sleeping behind her, arm thrown over her bare hip.

A glance at her clock revealed it to be half six. She hummed softly and slipped away from Meliodas's arm and stood, pulling on her nighty which she hadn't had a chance to even pull on last night.

She made for the balcony door, pushing one open further to slide through and step into the morning heat. She stepped up to the railing and rested against it.

She felt the way the breeze fluttered through her hair and brushed against her cheeks and summoned her wings, stretching the large white and soft brown patched wings out. She groaned happily as the joints cracked, it was as satisfying as any other joints. She drooped them slightly after that, letting the wind ruffle her feathers.

She repeated it with her ankle wings—winglets, as she referred to them as—but closed them after stretching.

She only knew Meliodas was there when she felt his fingers stroke the small and sensitive feathers at the point her wings joined her back. She shuddered at the feeling; she was always sensitive in that area, wings or not.

His chin rested on her shoulder, arms dropping to wrap around her waist. He hummed deeply, and gave a husky: "Good morning."

Elizabeth lent back into his chest, folding her wings slightly instinctively before vanishing them. "Morning."

He kissed her neck, thumb stroking circles on her hips. "What's on today's agender?"

Elizabeth smiled.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Meli!" Tony grinned as he spotted Meliodas, said blond laughed lightly and returned the hug.

"Hey, T. Long-time no see." Meliodas greeted.

Elizabeth only partly listened, more focused on greeting Maria, who was getting ready to depart for a charity event across the country. They chatted quietly and said goodbyes as Maria departed.

Elizabeth turned to the duo as soon as Maria was out of the door. "Hey, Bambi." Tony turned his attention to her. "Meliodas and I are heading down to our house in Kelowna, would you like to join us?"

Tony's eyes widened with excitement. "Yes please!"

"I'll go ask your father then, yes?"

Tony's eager nod left the couple laughing. Elizabeth hurried along, greeting Jarvis as she passed by and arrived at Howard's office door. She knocked.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Elizabeth spotted Howard leaning over a set of blueprints with a concentrated expression. "Good morning."

He glanced up, a smile gracing his lips. "Morning Liza." He stood up straight, turning towards her. "What can I help you with?"

"Meliodas and I were heading to Kelowna for the week. Would it be alright for Tony to join us?"

Howard nodded. "Of course. He's been getting antsy the last few days. Thank you for offering to take him."

Elizabeth dipped her chin in acknowledgement and moved closer. "What plans have you got this time?" Howard turned back to the blueprint and Elizabeth spotted the name _Arc Reactor_.

"I'm hoping to change the way we look of electricity, revolutionise the entire industry with it. A type of clean energy that won't hurt the environment as much as nuclear or fossil fuels." Howard explained and Elizabeth found herself impressed.

"A definite revolutionary piece of technology." Elizabeth hummed, a smile gracing her lips.

"I've been having a little trouble figuring out the elements and how to go about generating in the first place." He slumped back in his seat and rubbed his brow line. "There is also the problem of my partner—he's only doing this for the money and, it's complicated."

"You'll just have to do something about that then, huh?" Elizabeth dipped her chin.

Howard tilted his head but didn't glance at Elizabeth—he knew what she'd meant.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tony walked between Meliodas and Elizabeth as they strolled through the busy evening streets of Kelowna. They had arrived a few hours prior and had decided they'd go out for dinner this night instead of cooking.

Tony cherished these moments because he could pretend, even for the shortest time, that they were his real parents. That perhaps they'd always lived here, a quiet town life. He could imagine going to school, making friends, and coming home to Ellie and Meli. He wonders how different his life would have been had he been born to different people—ordinary people.

He wonders that because he knows Ellie and Meli aren't human, despite how human they look—he'd long since learned that Ellie's stories he loved to hear her tell weren't exactly stories.

He thinks he understands why they risked their relationship when he had only known of how in love there were, how in sync and perfect for each other they were. He could recall asking how the Goddess and Demon could put their lives at risk when it could have—did—end badly.

Tony wonders what sort of life he'll grow up to have if he'd not been born a Stark because one day he'll take over SI, and he was nervous about the type of person he'd have to become in order to fit in. Would be become like his father? He hoped not.

There are times that Tony also wonders if Ellie and Meli have had children themselves—they've lived long lives and both just _knew_ how to parent. He wonders what they're like; like their mother or father? Or were they completely different? Did they take after the Goddess or Demon in genes?

He…some days he wants to ask, but he feels that he's overstepping. It was a stupid feeling, he knew that, but it was there all the same. He feared that they'd abandon him for prying or realise that they actual children and would leave him by himself.

So he didn't ask, and it left him wondering. Not that it was anything new to him.

**o-o-o-o-o**

There are some nights where Elizabeth found herself dreaming of days gone by—people she'd met, people she called her own, others she's despised.

She fondly recalls James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky as he'd been called by most. But to her, he'd been Fox, _her_ Fox. She had a habit of taking those she cared for under her wings and giving them her all.

It amused her Mate, but he couldn't deny her ability to find trustworthy people and those that needed support, especially when she was willing to give and give, and only receive their love in return. Those that she gave her love to all meant the world to her; they were her children, even beside her own biological ones.

(Meliodas and she had had three children during their many years, each birth a couple hundred years apart and all unplanned but loved anyway. Their eldest was a fierce young woman to come face to face with, Guinevere was her name. She had her mother's hair but father's eyes, she inherited Meliodas's demonic gene.

Their second child was a son, he loved to learn and strived to help their kingdoms in any way he could. His name was Lancelot. He had his father's hair but blue eyes, of which were the same colour as Elizabeth's left eye. He was their only child to inherit Elizabeth's Goddess genes.

Their third child was another daughter. She took after her father far more than their older ones. She was reserved and observant, and she liked to help those around her but had her limits—unfortunately, she may have taken after her father a bit too much, she wasn't afraid to grope certain people. Her name: Fay, with her father's blond hair and Elizabeth's heterochromia amber-orange and blue eyes. Much like Gwen, Fay held demonic powers.)

Elizabeth had come to love many others over the years. Howard was another, she'd called him Coyote for his intelligence.

Tony was her Bambi because of his curious nature and beautiful whisky brown eyes.

Despite how much Elizabeth spent thinking about her Fox—she'd lost him far too soon, he'd never gotten to meet Fay. (She was sure they'd off gotten along like two peas in a pod). It also brought Rogers to her thoughts. She hated it, but it was bound to happen as her Fox and Rogers had been best friends.

It was been tense towards the end because Rogers had been getting more and more of the type of person who thought themselves above others—that they could do no wrong, that they didn't need to worry about consequences for his actions.

She hated that about him. She hated him a lot actually. (She blamed him for a lot of things too—like Howard's shitty parenting.)

Elizabeth didn't care about the fact that he claimed to have feelings for Peggy, only to try and flirt with _her_. She had told her Mate that Rogers wasn't worth it over and over again, because he _wasn't_. Not really.

He was nothing more than a man-made soldier from a test tube.

Her Fox had been more than willing to share stories about their shared childhood; how Rogers would stand up to supposed bullies. Would get into fights and other stupid things because of his self-righteous complex. How he nearly caused himself and his mother to become homeless once because of the fighting and it had wound with him ending up in a hospital.

How he was so despite to fight that he'd forged documents—which was a crime—and didn't think there were other ways, _better_ ways, for people in his position to help during the war. It was disgusting.  
He wasn't even a Captain! He was nothing more than a private. Just because he got the title Captain America and the shield he nowhere deserved, he believed himself capable of command and order. But in reality, he'd not even gotten the training to become a captain.

It was insulting to those that _had_ worked to get where they were.

Elizabeth grimaced and nursed on her gin and tonic.


	3. Others Perspectives

_“Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history the possibility of world peace. I’m Howard Stark and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here._

_City of the future? City of tomorrow? Hang on—_

_I’m Howard Stark, and everything you’ll need in the future can be found right here. So—_

_…_

_Tony, what are you doing back there? What is that? Put it back. Liza?”_

_“Come on, Tony.”_

_…_

_“Everything is achievable through technology…”_

_…_

_“Tony. You’re too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you, and someday you’ll realise that it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work, this is the key to the future. I’m limited by the technology of my time but one day, you’ll figure this out and when you do, you will change the world."_

_..._

_“Elizabeth and Meliodas have been by my side since I was sixteen, and I’ve changed a lot in that time and they would gladly tell you that because people change—it’s natural for us too. I’m not the person I am when they meet me."_

_..._

_“I’ve done a lot in my life, accomplished great things, done horrible things to others, including you. I’m trying, or tried by the time you might see this, and no sorry would ever make up the horrible things I’ve no doubt caused you, but what is and while al_ _ways be my greatest creation is_ you, _Tony."_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

“Our Bambi’s going to college at fourteen.” Elizabeth sniffled, eyes playfully damp with pride.

Meliodas chuckled. “Hopefully he’ll make actual friends.”

Tony, who was standing next to them, groaned. “I’m right here, you know.”

Maria chuckled softly, she’d long ago accepted the dynamic between Meliodas, Elizabeth, and her son. She and Howard, they had tried but they just were not parenting material, despite how much they’d dreamt of it. It comforted her knowing Meliodas and Elizabeth were there, that they were willing to lend the hand.

Maria could remember the conversation she’d had with them when Tony was four and she’d started working again, finding the life of a stay-at-home mother dragging and not suited for her.

Elizabeth’s gaze had been stern, a type of stern she’d never witness before, but knew there was disappointment behind her eyes also. Yet she didn’t comment, didn’t sat a negative word, just “congrats.”

It was a tense two weeks before Elizabeth had spoken to her again, and already Maria could see she’d lost her Tony to the ageless beauty. Maria had always harboured a type of jealousy towards Elizabeth—she was the type of woman girls dreamed to be: intelligent, beautiful and able to handle herself—it was petty and she didn’t let it affect their relationship because Elizabeth was a friend that some people could only wish for.

Meliodas was a lot more aloof towards her, despite his normal outgoing attitude.

(While Meliodas was stronger and dominate one out of the two, Elizabeth _definitely_ wore the pants. Meliodas could hardly say no to his wife. It was funny to watch.)

Meliodas was also somewhat of a distant person to most people not in his inner circle. She’d seen him lighten up with Howard, but that was likely the years of friendship that allowed him to ease up. Maria sometimes wondered if he had trust issues because it took time for him to reach out to anyone Elizabeth might already consider a friend.

But at this moment in time, Maria stood watching as her son groaned and lightly joked around with the two people he considered family far more than either she or Howard.

It hurt.

It was a deep and painful ache that would haunt her for years, but oddly enough, Maria found herself happy, despite the pain in her chest at the sight of the trio. Tony was happy—far happier then he would have been had Elizabeth and Meliodas not been here to love him.

He bloomed under their care, and no doubt become someone that would some take Stark Industries to greater heights then Howard ever dreamt of.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Howard knew from the moment that Maria’s pregnancy was confirmed that he’d do something to fuck it all up. Either his fear was the driving factor that actually did or not, he can’t quite be sure. He was too scared to ask Liza or Mel knowing they’d give a raw and painfully true answer.

When Anthony Edward Stark was born, so small with tufts of black hair and wailing, Howard knew down to his very bones that he had nothing to fear because he might become a shitty parent, but he had Liza and Mel to take his place—two people far superior and perfect to raise Anthony.

There was no one else he’d trust his son too.

He doesn’t care about how disappointed Liza had looked when she realised it. The pain of the disappointment from them both was something he’d carry if it meant Anthony would thrive under their care.

He learnt when Anthony was two, when his personality was really coming through—his curiosity and need to learn—that Elizabeth had taken to calling Anthony Bambi. It suited his son.

And now Tony was going to MIT, at age _fourteen_.

Howard was proud, very proud and he was glad to be able to show it to Tony, even with their strained relationship. He’d remember for the rest of his life the way Tony’s eyes had watered. Howard apologised—he was a shitty father and no matter what he said, words would _never_ make up for it—but he was proud and glad he’d flourished under Elizabeth and Meliodas because he feared what might have happened had they not been there.

He tells his son that. He tells him everything as best he can because despite how smart he is, sometimes he can’t quite get across what he meant—he’d ramble slightly, something he’d noticed Anthony had picked up—and his son nodded.

_“I understand.”_

Their—Howard wouldn’t call it a heart-to-heart—talk, perhaps a better term, left his shoulders lighter of their heavyweight he'd been harbouring for years, even for the shortest time.

Howard was glad he had to the chance to tell him before he lost his son beyond the point of no return because he knew it would come someday.


	4. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony: 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betchya didn't think I would update this, didya?
> 
> Honestly, I was focused on other things and stories, this one got lost in it all.
> 
> Originally I was gonna do long in-depth chapters but decided each are gonna be snippets more than anything.
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe!

At the knocking on the door, Tony groaned, he was far to exhausted but Rhodey was changing. Dragging his feet, Tony approached the white door and pulled it open only to be met with platinum blonde and blue eyes. "Ellie?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Tony!"

"Ellie!" Tony's eyes widened as the information sunk in and he threw himself at her for a hug. Elizabeth laughed happily and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Bambi." She pressed a kiss to his scalp. Her blood sang happily with the closeness to one she considered hers.

"No hug for me then?" Meliodas' amused voice came from behind. Tony pulled back, his grin widening even further as he hugged him too. Meliodas ruffled Tony's hair lightly. "Good to see you, bud."

"Not that I'm super glad to see you guys." Tony pulled back, slightly breathless in excitement and his body vibrated with his happiness. "But a phone call to let me know you'll be coming would've have been amazing, the place is a mess and we've got like no food or anything."

Elizabeth waved a hand. "We'll pay for takeout and neither of us are bothered by mess, darling."

Tony rolled his eyes—she said that now, but before anyone knows it, Ellie would be cleaning until everything was spotless. It seemed Meliodas realised it too if his smile was anything to go by. Wisely neither male corrected her and Tony stepped aside to invite them. "My roommate's in his room. I'll get him if you want to meet him?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly. "So we're going to get to met this infamous Rhodey, eh?"

Tony flushed. "Shut up, I've mentioned him, what, five times out of our hundred of phone calls?"

"Five, right." Meliodas hummed. Elizabeth chuckled.

* * *

"Lovely to met you, Rhodey." Elizabeth shook his hand.

Rhodey, who had heard plenty about the woman called Elizabeth, didn't think she would be the literal statement of 'a picture just doesn't do it justice.' She radiated an aura of friendliness and warmth that he'd never felt from anyone before. "You as well, Mrs Liones."

"Just Elizabeth or Ellie is alright. This is my husband, Meliodas."

"Yo." Said man raised a hand before reaching forward to shake his. "I'm happy Tony's got someone like you as a friend. He always has plenty to tell us when we call."

"Meliodas!" Tony squawked in embarrassment. Meliodas grinned and Rhodey laughed at his best friend mortification.

Rhodey knew the evening was gonna be good.

* * *

Tony was beaming by the time he saw both Ellie and Meli out of their dorm. The surprise turnup had helped him forget about the stressful work he'd been focusing on and given him a breather.

Refreshed, Tony got back to work on his robotic concept, ready to hit the project he'd been struggling with head on.


End file.
